suda51fandomcom-20200213-history
STAGE - VII
STAGE - VII is the fourteenth and final stage of Sine Mora. Introduction Original Alternative Synopsis With the Empire's attention focused on Lynthe Ytoo's attack on Tira, Akyta Dryad is able to approach Siriad, the most important of the Layil Empire's floating fortresses. Time, by Enkie reckoning, is almost up - it is the last circle, and ENKY's prophecies do not record anything beyond this point. Dryad and Ytoo are the only two Enkies left, with all the others either dead or enslaved. Dryad's final mission is to enter Siriad and put a stop to the Project. Passing through the security shaft, Dryad emerges into a large spherical chamber lined with what are presumably holding cells for the captive Enkies. Dryad is attacked by the Ophan, a security robot responsible for guarding the Project, but she manages to destroy it. To Dryad's anguish, this triggers an emergency shutdown, instantly terminating the lives of every Enkie held within Siriad. The chamber erupts in a huge explosion which engulfs Siriad, blowing it apart from the inside. Alternative An unspecified time later, Argus Pytel ruminates on the events of that day - the same day that he accidentally killed his father, Ronotra Koss. The Empire's findings indicate that Dryad vanished into the timestream without any hope of finding her. According to the sensors on Siriad, there was also another foreign lifeform besides Dryad present, but the identity of this individual is undetermined. Pytel briefly secludes himself in the distant past to reflect upon his actions, but soon decides upon a plan: he will alter events and change history. This culminates in him time jumping so as to appear within Siriad, shortly before Dryad destroys Ophan. He explains to her that she is pregnant, and that her destiny is not to destroy what remains of the Enkie people but to give them hope. Dryad disappears into the time continuum, leaving Pytel free to finish the battle with Ophan and take the burden of killing the Enkies upon himself. It is subsequently revealed by Pytel that the father of Dryad's unborn child was Ytoo. Dryad, now safe 4500 years in the past, names their child ENKY - the prophet. Thus ENKY, armed with his mother's knowledge, is able to predict to the precise moment the exact length of the Enkie nation's existence. As for Pytel, his name is not recorded in the history books, but he is satisfied nonetheless to have stood against the Layil Empire and to have fulfilled the heroic fantasies of his youth. His final act, he reasons, is to give his father's death purpose. Epilogue Original Alternative Ending Above the skies of Mirage Mountain, on the final day of the war between the Land of the Sons of ENKY and the Layil Empire, just prior to the massacre of 664,000 Enkies in the Fourth Unity, the Imperial fleet prepares to make its final assault. One of the bombers, the Cobalt King, radios headquarters as it begins its descent. The pilot is Argus Pytel. Category:Levels in Sine Mora